campaignworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Arizel Storm
Arizel Storm Early Years Arizel Storm was born a thrall to the Black Dragon Gor'golath in the distant mountain region know as Gor'golath's Teeth. He spent his early years in Gor'golath's slave army, ruled by Dragonspawn masters. Storm rose high in the ranks of war slaves and Gor'golath ruled a small kingdom carved by his slave army. Always, though, Storm chaffed under his chains. Escape from Slavery Arizel Storm bid his time, and gathered other slave warriors secretly to his cause. When Gor'golath split his forces in two, better to spread toward the now endangered Elsir Vale, the time had come and the signal was given, and Arizel led his fellow soldiers in rebellion. While Gor'golath was distracted fighting the Minotaur clans of the Endless Plains, Storm and his allies rose against their Dragonspawn masters. Quickly the Dragonspawn fell. Gor'golath retreated from the field now that half of his formidable fighting force was lost to him. Another, a human named Quentiss Prather, called the now free slave army to attack Gor'golath and defeat him once and for all. Storm preached caution, knowing better than to face Gor'golath within his own territory. Neverless many of the now free slaves followed Prather to their doom in Gor'golath's Teeth. The Road to Adventure Storm retreated for a time into the Church of Bahamut in the town of Brindol. For three years he served the church in various ways. But the call of blood and glory is great in one bred to be a soldier. Storm was made a knight of the church and set out to bring law across the Vale. The Silver Sentinels It was during this time that Storm met and befriended the Dwarf Slade Gunter. Slade was a heavy drinking sword for hire, neverless Storm must have seen some good in him. Storm and Gunter would form the Silver Sentinels and travel the Vale. The War of the Red Hand It was not long after the formation of the Sentinels that Azarr Kul raised the Red banner and united the Hobgoblins of the Vale. This would be the war that made the Sentinels legends for years to come. While the town of Brindol lay besieged the Sentinels slipped behind enemy lines and faced Kul and his lieutenants. After returning to Brindol with Kul's head the Hobgoblin army scattered and ran. Songs of the Sentinels are still sung today, while Brindol boasts statues of the famed heroes. T'tunika and the Guardian of Stonewash After the War the Sentinels adventured for a few more years but eventually went their seperate ways. Storm visited the farmlands of the Stonewash where some of the former slave soldiers had settled. It was while in this area, close to the Endless Plains, that Storm happened upon the Minotaur Shaman T'tunika being attacked by Lizardfolk from the Blackfens. Storm rescued T'tunika only to learn of the extent of the Lizardfolk threat. Using the riches he had earned as an adventurer, and with the church of Bahumat's blessing, Storm gathered the former slave soldiers and built Storm's Keep between the Blackfens and the farmlands of the Stonewash. During the building T'tunika arrived with a handful of Minotaur who reside at Storm's Keep to this day. The Fall of Gor'golath Word had reached Gor'golath's Teeth of the great Arizel Storm, Guardian of the Stormwash. Gor'golath mobilized his full army and moved south across the Endless Plains intent on destroying everything the "betrayer" held dear. Word of Gor'golath's coming came with Minotaur refugees fleeing the great horde. Storm called out for arms and the Vale responded, including the former Sentinels. Storm's army was joined by the remains of the Minotaur tribes and together they met that of Gor'golath on the Endless Plains. While Storm left his army in the capable hands of a former Sentinel, the Warforged Warlord Damon Marvis, Storm took an elite squad behind enemy lines to face the mighty Gor'golath himself. Made up of the former Sentinels Slade Gunter, Omar Tobias, and Breya Fariza, along with the Shaman T'tunika, the squad found Gor'golath and his elite guard. While the squad successfully dispatched Gor'golath and his wyrmlings, they did so only with the sacrifice of Slade Gunter. The brave, hard drinking dwarf died at the hands of Gor'golath, giving his allies time to take out the wyrmling bodyguards. The tribes of the Endless Plains raised a totem in memory of Gunter's sacrifice that still stands to this day. It has become a site of pilgrimage to many. The King Rissen Storm returned to his keep with his army and T'tunika. There they stay, protecting the farmlands of the Stonewash from the Lizardfolk of the Blackfens. But now a group of heroes, the nephew of Storm's fallen friend among them, has arrived seeking the wisdom of the famed Paladin. During their training with him, Storm came upon the knowledge that there is now a King uniting the Lizardfolk clans. With the help of the new adventuring party Storm was able to thwart a raiding expedition formed by the new King's Poison Magus. What other threats may come from this Lizard king remain unknown. To be sure, Storm's Keep stands Sentinel along the Stonewash. Category:DnD Scales of War Category:NPCs